


Везунчик

by ohne_titel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайдо не сидится на месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везунчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589) by [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar), [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/prillalar). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

\- Ты веришь в удачу, Кайдо? – Инуи вытряхивает на кровать содержимое пакета. Амулеты разлетаются во все стороны: омамори, фигурки сов и лягушек, ловцы снов, хрустальные шарики. Брелок для мобильного с монетками по пять йен падает на пол.

\- Нет, - говорит Кайдо.

\- Но ведь удача может работать вне зависимости от того, веришь ты в нее или нет, - Инуи пытается рассортировать образовавшуюся груду безделушек. – Скоро будет школьный день спорта – отличный повод проверить эту теорию.

Инуи достает тетрадку – еще не помятую, а значит, новую – и садится за стол.

Кайдо устраивается на краю кровати. Инуи берет одну ручку, и та оказывается пустой. Как и следующая. Он возвращает их на место, в подставку.

\- На третий раз повезет, - говорит Инуи и начинает что-то писать.

Кайдо не сидится на месте, и это очень непривычное ощущение, по крайней мере, было таким до недавнего времени. Но теперь каждый раз, когда они с Инуи находятся в одной комнате, Кайдо не сидится на месте, хочется ерзать, все время чего-то хочется.

Он впивается ногтями в ладони. Садится на руки, поджимает пальцы в тапках. Разглядывает комнату, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Инуи. У кровати лежит коробка с бумажными салфетками. Кайдо будто сотрясает от электрического разряда, и он вскакивает на ноги.

Он обнимает Инуи, нависает над ним со спины, утыкается лицом во взъерошенные волосы.

Инуи поднимает голову, и Кайдо разворачивает кресло, находит рот Инуи, опускается ему на колени. Инуи обнимает Кайдо за талию, и они целуются – влажно, с открытыми ртами, и кресло поскрипывает, когда Кайдо прижимается еще ближе.

\- Мы должны остановиться, - Инуи вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. Кайдо не хочет останавливаться и снова наклоняется, скользит языком между губами Инуи. Тот хватает его за плечи.

\- Кайдо.

Тот встает. У него горит кожа, и кажется, что нечем дышать.

\- Мне пора, - говорит он, и голос ломается впервые за полгода.

\- Позвони мне после ужина, - говорит Инуи, и Кайдо уходит, прижимая к себе школьную сумку.

***

Инуи сидит на корточках, раскладывая перед собой крохотные куколки дарума.

\- Данные будут бесполезными, если источники не идентичны, - говорит он.

Кайдо сидит за столом. Он берет в руки подставку для ручек. Все они выглядят одинаково. Кайдо достает из корзины для бумаг какой-то обрывок и начинает проверять. Семь штук засохли, и он выбрасывает их. Две все еще пишут. На них видны следы зубов Инуи, кончики сплющены и потрескались. Кайдо прикусывает одну. Пластик совершенно безвкусен.

\- Должно быть три группы, - говорит Инуи, усаживаясь спиной к кровати и поправляя очки. Под ногтями у него полоски грязи. – Одна будет знать про амулеты, а другая – нет. Третья будет контрольной.

Брелок с монетками все еще валяется под столом. Кайдо поднимает его и кладет в карман. Ему интересно, как Инуи заставит участников носить амулеты и не знать об этом. Интересно, действительно ли Инуи не замечает грязи под ногтями или ему просто все равно. А потом он больше не может ждать.

\- Только минутку, - говорит Инуи и проверяет часы, а потом они вдвоем сидят на полу, прижимаясь друг к другу бедрами, изворачиваясь, и целуясь, целуясь, целуясь. Инуи отстраняется один раз, но лишь для того, чтобы снять очки. Он берет в ладони лицо Кайдо, мозоли царапают кожу на щеках.

Кайдо цепляется большим пальцем, за пояс штанов Инуи, прижимает кончики пальцев к голой коже под майкой. Инуи вздыхает, и кажется, что его тело одновременно становится очень мягким и напряженным. Он прижимается к Кайдо, гладит его по спине. Но этого мало, и Кайдо тянет Инуи вниз, чтобы они могли лечь рядом.

На часах Инуи срабатывает будильник, и он поправляет майку. Кайдо ругается вполголоса. Инуи смотрит на него, а Кайдо смотрит на пол, где в беспорядке лежат 22 куколки дарума.

\- Куда делись все мои ручки? – спрашивает Инуи.

***

Трава на берегу реки похладная и мягкая, и Кайдо растягивается на ней, как морская звезда, дрейфующая по прохладному зеленому морю. Он поворачивает голову и совсем рядом, так близко, что глаза чуть не сходятся на переносице, видит четырехлистный клевер. Кайдо кладет его в сумку из магазина канцелярских товаров.

\- Я опоздал? – спрашивает Инуи и достает тетрадку, чтобы посмотреть расписание тренировок на сегодня. Пока он листает страницы, Кайдо подсовывает новые ручки ему в сумку.

На Инуи привычный мешковатый тренировочный костюм зеленого, как мята, цвета. Он проверяет состояние Кайдо, измеряет объем бицепсов, нажимает пальцами на бедра тут и там. Его теплое дыхание касается шеи Кайдо, и у того все волоски на теле становятся дыбом. Кайдо приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не толкнуть Инуи на траву.

\- Можно я зайду после тренировки? – спрашивает он, пробежав половину дистанции.   
Инуи оглядывается через плечо.

\- Уже поздно, разве нет? – он спотыкается, зацепившись за трещину в асфальте, но тут же выпрямляется, почти не сбившись с ритма.

\- Пожалуйста, - не задумываясь, говорит Кайдо.

На этот раз Инуи не оборачивается.

\- Нам не стоит проводить столько времени наедине.

В груди у Кайдо что-то сжимается, и приходится замедлить бег. С каждым шагом он чувствует, что в кармане у него лежит брелок для телефона. Интересно, как амулет может помочь тебе выиграть, если ты даже не знаешь правил игры. 

***

\- Кайдо, - вздрагивает Инуи, отрываясь от книжки. – Я думал, ты не зайдешь сегодня.

Кайдо останавливается у двери. Внутри у него что-то беснуется, рвется наружу, и ему кажется, что кожа вот-вот лопнет. Он достает из кармана брелок и бросает его на пол.

\- Так вот где…

Кайдо пересекает комнату. Хватает Инуи за плечи. Тот роняет книгу.

\- Кайдо, - говорит он. – Что ты…

\- У тебя грязь под ногтями, - говорит Кайдо и толкает Инуи на кровать. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица, просто пробует на вкус его рот, слушает прерывистое дыхание, чувствует его запах.

Инуи лежит под Кайдо, непривычно напряженный, едва дышащий. А потом он выгибает спину, хватает Кайдо за плечи, и они начинают двигаться, словно единое целое.

Кайдо перекатывается на бок, просовывает колено между бедер Инуи.

\- Нам нужно остановиться, - говорит тот откуда-то издалека, и Кайдо задирает на нем майку. Он гладит Инуи по животу, и они оба дрожат.

\- Кайдо, - Инуи отстраняется, и Кайдо следует за ним.

Все происходящее кажется одним огромным мазком желания, и Кайдо почти плохо от этого. Он прижимается к бедру Инуи, целует его в шею. Опускает руку вниз.

Инуи сталкивает его с кровати.

Кайдо ударяется локтем о стул, стул врезается в стол, и вокруг рассыпаются ручки: гелевые, шариковые, с очень тонким стержнем.

Инуи покраснел и не смотрит на Кайдо. Тот поднимается, встряхивает руку, чтобы избавиться от покалывания. А потом бежит прочь.

***

Кайдо достает учебник по математике, и вместе с ним из сумки вываливаются карточки – большая стопка маленьких белых листиков на металлическом кольце. Это дело рук Инуи, он дал их Кайдо, чтобы тому было проще запоминать новые кандзи. Но у Кайдо есть своя система, и карточки до сих пор пустуют.

Извини, пишет он и перелистывает карточку. Извини. Извини. Когда все пятьдесят заполнены, он переворачивает их и пишет на обороте.

Одна отрывается от кольца, и Кайдо хочется засунуть ее в рот и прожевать, как будто проглоченные, эти слова обретут какой-то смысл. Вместо этого он комкает ее и кладет в карман.

Кайдо оставляет карточки в шкафчике для обуви Инуи. Он пропускает оставшиеся уроки и идет к реке. Ложится на берег лицом вниз – самая глупая морская звезда во всем огромном зеленом море.

***

Когда Инуи заходит к нему в комнату, Кайдо делает уроки. А потом они смотрят друг на друга.

\- Извини, - говорит Инуи. – Я не такой, как ты, Кайдо.

Сердце Кайдо бьется в ребра, словно кулак в дверь. Он встает. Между ним и Инуи диван.

\- Что…

\- Дело в том, - говорит Инуи, и Кайдо напрягается, как будто собирается поднимать тяжести. – Дело в том, что мне страшно.

\- Семпай…

\- Мне сложно заниматься тем, в чем я еще не достиг успехов. – Инуи берет в руки стопку бумаги, которую сжимал подмышкой. – Я много читал, но… я не знаю.

У Кайдо что-то дергается под ложечкой, словно втягивает глоток воздуха. Инуи копается в своих распечатках, опустив голову, побледнев. У него очень чистые ногти.

Кайдо перебирается через спинку дивана. Хватает Инуи и вцепляется в него изо всех сил. Подгибает пальцы в тапках.

\- Семпай, - говорит он и едва слышит звук собственного голоса. – Инуи-семпай. Нужно просто… пробовать, пока не получится.

\- И все? – спрашивает Инуи, касаясь губами виска Кайдо. – Но как же исследования?  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - поднимает на него взгляд Кайдо.

Инуи улыбается.

\- Может быть, - и прижимает Кайдо к спинке дивана.

Распечатки разлетаются во все стороны, диван пошатывается, и они падают на пол. И двигаются, словно стали единым целыми, ну, или почти единым – целуясь, обнимая друг друга, сминая под собой бумагу.

Когда Кайдо трогает Инуи, тот напрягается, но не отстраняется. Кайдо тоже напрягается, но просто делает то, что кажется ему правильным, и кажется, Инуи это нравится. Салфетки где-то на другом краю комнаты, но у Инуи есть платок, и теперь очередь Кайдо.

Он закрывает глаза и снова напрягается, и Инуи рассказывает в деталях все, что собирается делать, и Кайдо старается не слушать, но не может просто заткнуть пальцами уши. А потом Инуи трогает его, и все становится ярким, ошеломительным. Он двигает бедрами, прикусывает язык, и ему все равно, даже если Инуи будет говорить бесконечно.

Они втискиваются на диван вместе, Кайдо обнимает Инуи сзади, чтобы тот не упал. Инуи очень долго ничего не говорит, и Кайдо решает, что тот уснул.

\- Эй, - произносит Кайдо. – Как твой эксперимент с удачей?

\- На паузе, - Инуи переплетает их пальцы. – Не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы участники не носили свои собственные амулеты.

Никто этого не видит, поэтому Кайдо улыбается, и обнимает Инуи чуточку крепче, и снова улыбается. Он сам почти засыпает, когда Инуи садится на диване и моргает.

Они собирают распечатки вдвоем, а потом неловко стоят друг напротив друга, пока Инуи, наконец, не говорит, что ему пора.

Когда Кайдо возвращается к себе, то находит под диваном лист, который они не заметили. Он поднимает его и читает, а потом рвет на мелкие части. И надеется, что им никогда не придется делать именно это. 

Кайдо садится за стол. На стопке учебников лежит дешевая белая ручка с четырехлистным клевером на конце.

Кайдо делает уроки с ее помощью.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
